


Starlight Starbright

by nsynclancefan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Star!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight.</i> Based on the new star!John fandom, begun by <b>shootbadcabbies</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnet

He looks toward the night.  
He ponders those rumors.  
He seeks a companion of light.  
He aches for any receptors.

A dash of light in darkness.  
A boom of sound.  
A flash of great astounding brightness.  
A shield of black is downed. 

The small child is wrought to life.  
The door is quiet when he leaves for investigating.  
The grounds remain under no strife.  
The path is wide in fear of what’s awaiting. 

To shock and awe he has a gift.  
“To whom it may concern, joy shall set you adrift."


	2. Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> See more of her work at _www.shootbadcabbies.tumblr.com_ because I said so!


End file.
